Snotlout coming to terms
by Opal the beast
Summary: Snotlout has always known that he was a bit different but he never truly accepted it. Coming back to berk for a much-needed visit sparked some old feelings for Fishlegs that he thought he got rid of on the edge. This is the story of how Snotlout decides if he should tell his friends or not. Occurs during race to the edge.


**Snotlout coming to terms**

 **Warning:**

\- **Snotlout X Fishlegs**

\- **Some abuse**

\- **This is an adult-ish fanfiction, swearing, and other adult themes may occur at random times.**

 **A/N: This is my first Adult-ish fanfic, the quality of it is questionable. Please be aware that it's probably not good. This takes place during race to the edge.**

Snotlout slept in his father's house. He was having a good dream a REALLY good dream. Spitelout was coming up the stairs to his son's room to wake him for his daily chores. Even if he was living on the edge he is here now, and he will do what I tell him to. He thought to himself as he barely knocked on the door just barging in after half a knock. "Oi, boyo get your lazy ass up." He said with a hidden fondness for his son. Not that he would ever tell him or anyone for that matter, but he truly loved his son and missed him when he was on the edge. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was Snotlout sleeping on his bed with the stupidest smile he had ever seen. He almost felt bad for waking him, but he knew that his son needed to learn to keep to a work schedule. "Oi WAKE UP!" Spitelout nearly yelled in his son's face waking him up with a start.

"Alright. Alright, I'm up I'm up" He said to his father still half asleep, he got up and walked to where he dropped his clothes on the floor yesterday. Spitelout sure that Snotlout was awake enough that he wouldn't go back to sleep left him to get dressed.

Snotlout left to his own devices let out a sigh, he was used to getting up early on the edge but his father's _different_ way of waking him up left him a little dazed, but more so than that his unusual dream. He had a dream about his friend Fishlegs, which by its self isn't that confusing but that fact that his member was standing up right…. complicated things to say the least. This wasn't his first sexual dream, but it was his most vivid. It was also Snotlout's first dream about another man. He had known that he had urges for the same sex, but he pushed him deep down trying to keep his macho-man attuite in the foreground.

As Snotlout got dressed he shock he head trying to get the dream, no matter how wonderful it was, off of his mind. At this point, he was thankful for the water that he had placed next to his bed the night before. Drinking a big cup of water before putting on his belt and making sure that his member had gone down enough to not be seen. He thought about all the chores he to do in the day as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

He ate a light breakfast before heading out for the day. A quick bye to his dad and he was off. Halfway through his chores Fishlegs came up to him and started talking to Snotlout about a new island that some traders told him about, "…think of all the new dragons that might be there." Snotlout had tuned him out almost immediately. Snotlout would usually make snarky about what Fishlegs was saying but he was still a bit dazed from his dream. In the middle of lifting a fairly large log, he was startled by something Fishlegs had said: "We're pretty far into the forest."

Snotlout had paused with the heavy log still on his back. That one sentence brought back the entire dream. He stood there staring into the dense underbrush as the whole dream from start to finish went through his mind he could feel a boner growing in his pants. He was so entranced by the memory that he couldn't hear Fishlegs calling his name, the log had worn him down and he was starting to succumb to the weight of it.

Fishlegs was trying to get his friends attention who was staring into oblivion, but Snotlout seemed to be in a trance. Calling his name wasn't working and the log seemed to be getting too much for him to handle. At the last minute before the log could crunch Snotlout, he grabbed it the only place he could. Right in front of Snotlout, their faces were almost touching and only then did Snotlout snap out of it. Faced with Fishlegs' well face. Snotlout went bright red and nearly dropped the log fully onto Fishlegs' shoulders. Fishlegs noticed him turn red and that made him red in return.

Both boys stood there holding the log looking into each other's eyes, at the breaking point Snotlout dropped the log to his left side and walked away from Fishlegs farther into the forest. Fishlegs also dropped the log. Snotlout ran his hands through his hair and punched the closest tree. He let out an aggravated yelp of pain as he held his hand to his mouth and started sucking a cut he made on his knuckle. Fishlegs thinking that he might have hurt his pride by helping with the log. He stood there watching Snotlout, trying to figure out what to say to him.

Snotlout leaned on the tree he had just hit, thinking about Fishlegs, his dream, and Fishlegs' wonderful green eyes. He had never seen them that close before. The green of his eyes were deep and the different shades of green were magical. Snotlout cursed under his breath and hit the tree once more, startling Fishlegs.

This was the final push he needed to say something to Snotlout. "Are you ok? Your hand looks like it's bleeding pretty badly." Snotlout snapped his head to look at Fishlegs almost forgetting he was there. "I'm fine whatever," he said without turning his body to face Fishlegs "You don't seem fine" "Well you're wrong. I am fine." he said matter of factly, turning his head back to the trees, face still red. Fishlegs took a few steps forward reaching for Snotlouts shoulder with his huge hand. Feeling the weight of Fishlegs' hand on his back Snotlout jumped from the sudden touch. He turned his head to find Fishlegs to close for comfort nearly kissing him.


End file.
